


I'M DESPERATE PLEASE

by nightsspentreading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsspentreading/pseuds/nightsspentreading
Summary: Remus and Sirius somehow end up texting and Valentines day is coming up and Remus doesn't want to go out on a date before Valentine's day for some reason and Sirius takes that as a challenge????? I don't remember T_T. I know they sent eachother playlists like at least three times through text in the fic and one of them was a smash playlist and Remus was like "I'll be very disappointed if we hook up and you don't play this playlist" or something like that and like some of the songs also matched eachother and UGH it was so FLUFFY and a lil angst but the FLUFF I COULD DIE FORPLEASE please help me find this fic was one of my favs and I had it saved in my bookmarks but it's GONE I AM WILLING TO SACRIFICE MY FIRSTBORD FOR THIS FICone of their exchanges of playlists inside
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	I'M DESPERATE PLEASE

Remus and Sirius somehow end up texting and Valentines day is coming up and Remus doesn't want to go out on a date before Valentine's day for some reason and Sirius takes that as a challenge????? I don't remember T_T. I know they sent eachother playlists like at least three times through text in the fic and one of them was a smash playlist and Remus was like "I'll be very disappointed if we hook up and you don't play this playlist" or something like that and like some of the songs also matched eachother and UGH it was so FLUFFY and a lil angst but the FLUFF I COULD DIE FOR 

PLEASE please help me find this fic was one of my favs and I had it saved in my bookmarks but it's GONE I AM WILLING TO SACRIFICE MY FIRSTBORD FOR THIS FIC

Remus:  
1.Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae  
2\. Getting Better by the Beatles  
3\. Step by Vampire Weekend  
4\. The Rover by Zeppelin  
5\. Bad Religion by Frank Ocean  
6\. Everything Now by Arcade Fire  
7\. Love On Top by Beyonce  
8\. Pavement Tune by The Frames  
9\. To Be Alone by Hozier  
10\. Leave My Body by Florence + The Machine

Sirius:  
1\. Keep Yourself Alive by Queen  
2\. I Wanna Be Your Dog by The Stooges  
3\. In The Light by Zeppelin  
4\. Liability by Lorde  
5\. Dead Flowers by Rolling Stone  
6\. Smash It Up by The Damned  
7\. Curious by Hailey Kiyoko  
8\. Movement by Hozier  
9\. Love On Top by Beyonce  
10\. Moderation by Florence+The Machine


End file.
